


Call that a fresh batch of breakfast eggs

by Microwaving



Category: Minecraft (Video Game)
Genre: Egg Laying, Gags, Gen, Imprisonment
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-10
Updated: 2021-01-10
Packaged: 2021-03-14 15:28:29
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28672992
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Microwaving/pseuds/Microwaving
Summary: What happens when a small crown actually holds the power to create mob spawn eggs? What happens when the chicken wearing said crown gets trampled in a battle?This, this happens I suppouse.M!Jesse used.
Kudos: 7





	Call that a fresh batch of breakfast eggs

**Author's Note:**

> The things you find on your computer sometimes. smh.

A part of him told him he should've seen something like this coming, the other part of him tells him that there's no way in the nether one could expect something like that happening.  
Jesse's breath hitched for a moment, his small whimpers muffled by the gag in his mouth as another egg slowly moved down his body. It took him a few minutes before he regained controll again, the egg was still moving but after a while you just get used to it. Slowly he cracked open his eyes and glanced at the mess infront of him and between his legs.  
There, in a weird goo lay 5 eggs. The shell's are yellow with brown spots and Jesse hated to say it, but he recognized them. He had already laid such eggs before, his first 'lay' actually, and as far as the ex-hero knew that were ocelot spawn eggs. In a weird way it's almost comicaly isn't it? Here he was, Jesse the hero of Beacontown, sitting in a very sloppy made basement on a flying island birthing eggs.  
He wanted to laugh at that thought, but all he could manage was a hiss of pain as the egg started to push against his entrance. After so many eggs he had already laid Jesse would already call himself a bit of an egg laying expert by now, he tried so many ways of how to make it as easy as possible. But the one he hates the most is the one tactic that actually works: Just.. letting it happen.  
Groaning he leaned back against the wall behind him, trying to make himself as comfortable as possible against a cobble stone wall, and slowly spread his legs. Jesse stayed like that for some time, his tired eyes focusing on the orange sky he could see trough one of the tiny windows.  
Suddenly a wave of pain and pleasure shot up his spine and he arched his back as the egg plopped out of him. Hot cum splattered across his chest and his muffled scream's echoed trough the little basement.  
Sadly, the almost pleasant high of the orgasm didn't last for long and Jesse's whole body crashed into a wave of dull pain in the matter of moments. Tears started to run down Jesse's face as he started to sob, he wasn't even sure from what he was crying. The pain? That he just had another orgasm against his will? The helplesness he was feeling trough the whole spectacle? Maybe, because of a bit from everything.  
Soon, the sobbing ended again, his weak and exhausted body only able to spare that much engery for tears. And as the fallen hero starred down at the gross mix of fresh cum on top of the already dried off stains on his body cursed he everybody and everything. Aiden for being such a whiny idiot, the founder for being an even bigger idiot, his friends for not fighting enough to save him as he was dragged away by guards, that stupid little chicken.  
Slowly Jesse readjusted his body into a more comfortable position to calm down, the collar around his neck and rope around his arms always made themselves noticable after his body goes trough such a fall.  
Jesse almost managed to take a nap, something rare lately, but the loud creaking of a door made his head snap up. Fear started to pool in his belly as he watched the founder walk in and stopped directly infront of him. Her eyes bore into his and then she looked at the clutch of eggs on the ground between his legs, shaking her head she bend down to collect them, unfazed from the wet goo covering them. Then she locked eyes with Jesse again, her face almost showing dissapointment if it weren't for the constant anger in her face whenever she saw him.  
“Oh Eversource,” Isa grumbled more to herself than the man chained infront of her. “You always make such a mess.” She looked at the eggs in her hand again, slowly turning it over, inspecting it for any misshaps. Then, she smiled.  
“Well, atleast you do good work. I think you earn yourself another piece of bread some time.” Almost cheerfully was the last line delivered, but Jesse knew she hated him. He watched her leave again and soon the room was empty again. Execpt for himself of course.  
Even after all this time, Jesse somehow found it in himself to understand her action. At the fight with Aiden the Eversource Chicken got spooked by a zombie and made panicked loops around the room and Jesse had the poor luck of backing up while the stupid thing stood directly behind him. He only noticed it as it made a painfull sound and as he turned around all there was left was a bunch of feathers and the little crown. Isa was, well to lightly put it extremly angry.  
Aiden was thrown off the island as far as he knew, his friends we're send off to prison again. And Jesse earned himself a special treatment after he was the one who killed the chicken after all. Said treatment included chaining him into a dark room and 'crowning' him to the new Eversource.  
But that is just a temporary solution for Sky City, right? They can't possibly live off from one poor guy in a basement with a ridiculous crown on his head.  
Beacontown's ex-hero's eyes started to drop, his exhaustion started to overpower his anger and he let his body slip into the darkness. After all, the new batch was already growing in his belly and he'd need the energy for bearing them.  
Before he was asleep he noted that this still might be better than falling endlessly. That must suck a lot more, right?


End file.
